kick story
by tealbilly
Summary: kim and jack like eachother alot. what happens when they get together in a game of truth or dare?
1. truth or dare?

**I don't own Kickin'it!**

Jack talking and other's talking-normal

_Jack's thoughts-italics_

**Author's notes-Bold**

A kick story

Jack's POV:

_It was a normal day in Seaford. Everything was perfect until I got to the dojo._

"What's going on here?" I said. "Well, jerry stole my hairbrush and lost it, Eddie ordered pizza and had a pizza fight with Rudy, Milton is studying as usual and I am listening to one direction." said Kim. "Sounds about right for a Friday night." I said. _Man, does Kim look really good today. I just want to kiss her. Yes I do have a major crush on Kim so stay off my case. I can't help but think about her all the time. The way she does everything is hot._ I walk over to my locker in the dojo and grab my gi. I walk into the boy's changing room and change into my gi. All the sudden I hear jerry scream his Columbian war chant. Then I knew he did something else wrong. I run out of the boys changing room unaware I only had the bottom part of my gi on. Then I saw Kim look at me amazed so I had to take up that opportunity. "What kim, you like?" "Maybe..." then she walked back to her locker. "Did you just say you maybe like my abs?" I questioned her. "Maybe..."she said. Then she ran into the girls changing room.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing now?" I asked putting my shirt on. "Well we were going to have another pizza war, do you wanna join?" asked Eddie. "I think I'll pass." I said in reply. _Hey I got an idea._ "Hey guys and Kim, why don't we play a game?" I said. "sure." everyone said. "What game do you want to play, jack?" said Milton. "How about truth or dare?" I said. Everyone got in a circle. Kim sat next to me as always with jerry on the other side of Me. "hey Rudy, do you wanna play?" I asked. "Sure, jack." replied Rudy. "Okay, who's going first?" I asked.

"I think I should go first." said jerry. "Okay jack truth or dare?" "Hmm, dare." "Okay, you have to go and run around the mall with no shirt." "okay." I got up and took my shirt back off. I saw Kim blush and I ran out the door. It only took me 5 minutes to run around the whole shopping mall then I was back at the dojo. "Ok, kim truth or dare?" I asked. "I guess I have to say truth." she said. "Okay, do you like anybody?" "Yes" she said in reply. "Who?!" "Your turns over, jack." said Kim. "Okay, Eddie, truth or dare?" said Kim. "I guess dare?" "I dare you lick jerry's foot." said Kim. "Eww. Fine, ok..." murmured to himself as he licked jerry's foot. "I'm gonna go disinfect my mouth, I'll be right back." Eddie only took 1 minute before we were back to the game. "Jack, truth or dare?" said Eddie. "I guess dare again." "ok, I dare you to kiss kim."

When he said I had to kiss Kim, I was shocked but happy at the same time. I moved closer to Kim and then I kissed her. I was surprised that she kissed back. Man, I bet that would have been really awkward if she didn't. We ended up kissing for a while before someone coughed. Then I realized we were still in the dojo and the guys were still here. I then moved my lips away from hers and she just smiled. "So are we getting back to the game or what?" asked jerry who looked disgusted. "yeah." I said. I then pulled Kim in my lap and nuzzled my face in her neck. "We'll finish up later." I whispered to Kim and felt her shiver. "Hey guys, I'm going to falafel Phil's, anyone want to join me?" asked Rudy. "Me and Kim will just hang out here, you guys go ahead." I said. "We'll see yeah later." said jerry. The gang walked over to falafel Phil's while jack and Kim stayed at the dojo.

"So, what do you want to do, jack?" said Kim. "How about this?" I kissed her with all the passion I could give her. Then I remembered _didn't she like someone_? I pulled away from the kiss to ask her a question. "Hey, didn't you tell me you liked someone?" I said. "Fine I'll tell you. Its you." said Kim. That's all I heard before I smashed our lips together. She of course kissed me back. Our little kiss turned into a hot make-out session. I pushed her against the wall, leaving a couple of hickeys on her neck and she was running her fingers through my hair. This continued until she said "hey jack, you know everyone can see us, right?" "Oh, I totally forgot. How about we continue our make-out session in Rudy's office." I said. "okay." she said. I carried her into Rudy's office and layed her on the couch. We then just started to snuggle after the make-out session and a little small talk then we heard the guys coming back from dinner. "hey jack, you know the guy's can't find out about us right?" kim said. "Yeah, I agree. How about we just keep this between us?" I said. "agreed."


	2. keep it a secret

**Sorry I didn't update but here it is! By the way, I don't own Kickin'it!**

Kick story chapter 2

Jacks POV:

When Kim and I walked out of Rudy's office, we were asked a lot of questions like what were you two doing in there? And why where you in there? It's a good thing they didn't notice the hickeys left on Kim's neck. To make all the questions go away, I threw one of Eddie's pizzas and yelled "pizza fight!" everyone joined in on the pizza fight while me and Kim snuck out of the dojo.

"Jack, why did you throw a pizza?" Kim said to me. "Did you want them to question the hickeys on your neck?" I said. "True, true. But what are we going to do about them? Aren't they going to find out about us soon?" Kim said. "Kim don't worry, they might find out about us but not very soon. You know there not all that smart." I said trying to calm her down. "One more thing, you haven't officially asked me out yet." she said. "Well, Kimberly Crawford, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I said in a royal voice. "Yes but on one condition, don't call me Kimberly again." she said. "I was trying to be a gentlemen." I said in a hurt voice. "Okay, I forgive you. Now what do we do? We can't go back to the dojo unless you want to be harassed by questions." she said. "Well, I have an idea." I said. "Like?" she said. "Come with me..." I said.

We ended up in the park, just looking at the stars. It was nice having the most beautiful girl in the world sitting right beside me and she was all mine. I looked at Kim, just memorizing her, and then she turned her head and looked at me. When I looked to long she placed her hand on her cheek. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked. "No, I just wanted to look at my beautiful girlfriend, that's all." I said, removing her hand from her face. I then kissed her gently, treating her like she was porcelain. She then kissed a little harder, she moved her hands to my neck and I put my hands on her waist. I then slipped my tongue on her lips and then almost immediately let me in. then we were in the middle of the make-out session when me and her heard something. Probably just an animal or something but then I heard talking. We moved apart and got up when we recognized who they are.

"Hey guys, I think I found them." I heard Eddie yell. Then we saw the gang walking toward us. "Kim, I think we can make a run for it, go, go go." I whispered. We then ran for our lives. We ran all the way to the dojo and locked the doors. "Man that was a close one." I said breathing heavy. "I know, but it gets us alone time." she said. "yeah." I said. I looked into her doe brown eyes, almost getting lost in them when I heard the guys at the door. "Hey, let us in!" jerry yelled on the other side of the glass door. "Sorry, we lost the key." Kim said. Me and Kim just walked into Rudy's office in case they found Rudy's key and sat on the couch.

"I'm glad they don't know about us." I said. "Me too." she agreed. We then turned on Rudy's TV and snuggled together for a while just watching SpongeBob**. (I don't own SpongeBob either.) **We then heard a door open. I guess they found Rudy's key. Me and Kim bolted for the window in Rudy's office. We slipped out unnoticed and ran for our houses.


End file.
